All about fluff puffs
by auri-chan
Summary: I love fluff puffs and so does Mikan or is it the other way around? Anyway this story is all about Mikan's undying love for fluff puffs. Oneshot. My first fic XD. Please read. MikanxFluffpuffs.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and I do not wish I did own it cuz if it was mine it wouldn't be as good. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All about fluff puffs**

Mikan Sakura, aged 13, a girl with long auburn hair (in pigtails?) and chocolate brown eyes dashed into her classroom. She saw her best friend Hotaru sitting at her usual place and ran towards her.

Mikan – "Hotaru…Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Hotaru, on seeing her best frind, gave Mikan a warm smile and held out her hands to receive her hug.

Hotaru – "Mikaaaaaaaaaaan"

Mikan jumped on to Hotaru and hugged her tight. Hotaru returned her hug and smiled, grateful to have such a wonderful friend….

(Alright that didn't happen… Or did it? (gets smacked on head) Ok ok that was just Mikan's imagination. This is what really happened-)

Mikan – "Hotaru…Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

Smack!!!

Mikan hit the wall and fell to the floor.

She turned to Hotaru and pouted "Hotaruuuu you meanie."

Yuu, the class president, held out his hand to Mikan. "Mikan are you alright?"

Mikan smiled at Yuu. "Ya. I'm fine"

Then, something else caught her eye. Koko ,her classmate was throwing a box into the dustbin and in it Mikan saw a whole, untouched fluff puff.

She ran towards the dustbin (slow motion) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

But when she reached it, it was too late. She had failed to save the fluff puff. She kneeled down next to the dustbin and started sobbing.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy? Why the innocent, little fluff puff? Sob…sob"

Everyone in the class stared at her, amused. Now this was a first.

Just then, Natsume entered with his best friend Ruka. "Geez, stop over-reacting polka dots"

Mikan looked up at him with teary eyes. Then, she realized what he had just said. "NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!!!!"

**During Lunch-**

Mikan- "Hotaru, Hotaru lets go to central town today after school."

Hotaru- "And why would I like to go to central town with an idiot like you?"

Mikan- "Because we can go to the fluff puff shop together, and buy fluff puffs, (starts dreaming) and eat fluff puffs……"

Hotaru- "I don't have time to do such idiotic things. I have an invention to complete."

Mikan- "But… but Hotaru I haven't eaten fluff puffs for a week. I really miss them. If… if I don't eat fluff puffs today, I wont be able to survive." She put her hand on her head dramatically. "Hotaruu … please." She looked at Hotaru with puppy dog eyes.

Hotaru just ignored Mikan, jumped on to her duck scooter (now where did that come from?) and zoomed off to her lab.

Seeing Mikan's sad face, Anna and Nonoko offered- "Mikan we'll go to central town with you"

Mikan- "Really?"

Anna- "Ya. I've got to buy some ingredients for my new recipe and Nonoko here has to buy some chemicals, don't you Nonoko?"

Nonoko nodded.

Mikan- "Thank you sooo much." She hugged them and then jumped into the air and shouted- "Yay!!! I can eat fluff puffs today." Everyone in the room stared at her but she didn't seem to notice and went on and on and on about the wonders of fluff puffs.

Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped.

**Later During Class-**

Fluff puff king- "Oh great Mikan"

Mikan's classmates- "All hail Mikan."

Fluff puff king- "You have saved us , both fluff puffs and students, from the grasp of the evil Jin-Jin. I now present to you the key to fluff puff land"

(All the surrounding fluff puffs and students cheered)

Mikan happily received the key from the king. Suddenly, a gate magically appeared. Behind the gate, Mikan could see the fluff puff land with mountains, houses and even rivers made up of fluff puffs.

Mikan slowly lifted the key and inserted it into the key hole. But all of a sudden-

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

(Hotaru's invention no. 792- Baka gun D12 with silencer. Sound can only be heard by the target. Best use- to wake up idiots who sleep in class.)

Just as Mikan was about to shout at Hotaru for ruining her wonderful dream, Jinno sensei turned around and glared at Mikan. "Miss Sakura, can you tell me the answer of this problem?"

Mikan gulped. She stood up slowly.

Mikan- "Fluff puffs?" (Well, that was the only thong that came to her head.)

The whole class burst out laughing.

This made Jinno sensei real angry. "That's it Mikan Sakura. Detention for a week and you have to complete the whole exercise by tomorrow and blah blah and blah blah blah…" It went on and on and on. Poor Mikan.

**After Detention-**

Mikan- _This is the worst day of my life. I have tons of homework, had two hours detention and couldn't even go to central town with Anna and Nonoko. Sigh… now I wont be able to eat fluff puffs for another week._

Mikan slowly walked towards the sakura tree drowned in her own thoughts. She was about to sit under it but then something caught her eye. A small pink box was lying on the exact spot she was just about to sit.

_Well, I guess someone forgot about it and left it here. I better find out whose it is and return it to them._

She lifted up the box. She saw a tag attached to it so she looked at it to see what was written on it. She saw a single word- 'Mikan'

Out of curiosity, she slowly opened the box and peeped inside. A familiar sweet smell filled the air. In the box were six huge fluff puffs.

Mikan couldn't believe her eyes. "…fluff puffs? Fluffs puffs. Yeppie I can eat fluff puffs" She jumped into the air. Then she drifted into fluff puff land and happily started munching on the fluff puffs.

High up on a branch of the same tree, the black cat smiled.

**END**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yay my first fic is finally done. Poor Natsume didn't get to appear much cuz of the fluff puffs. Anyway please review XD

Yay my first review. Leenstarz thanks for ur review.


End file.
